Not a kid!
by Parfait-Powah
Summary: Raivis and Peter read Ivan's diary. Raivis upsets Peter and later realises that Peter isn't as childish as everyone thinks. I fail at this summary! Rated M for almost lemon xD


**A/N:** Okay, so I decided to give writing another go. I think Raivis and Peter are both really cute together :3 I'm sorry for my very poor writing skills, it does tend to go on a bit OTZ But I hope someone will enjoy it (:

I think I should point out, the reason Raivis and Peter refer to Ivan/Russia differently, it because I imagine that Peter not actually having met Russia would refer to him as such, where as Raivis knows Ivan well, so he refers to him by name if that makes sense...anyway please read xD

* * *

Raivis looked up at the clock. He had been organising Ivan's shelves for 6 hours now and it was almost noon but with one book he would be finished at last. He had missed breakfast that morning and was absolutely starving so he was grateful to have finished by lunchtime... lunchtime? Was lunchtime important. Maybe because he had cleaning left at home. Why had he been cleaning this morning, it wasn't in desperate need of doing so, today must be special. Was he supposed to be seeing someone? That's right, he had he been cleaning this morning because...

'Oh no!' Raivis grabbed his jacket and once again ran through the rain as fast as he could back to his own home.

'_Of course, Peter is coming over! What if he's waiting outside.._' The thought of a shivering Sealand made his heart ache with guilt. It was Raivis who insisted that Peter come to his house (it was rather embarrassing and frustrating having to explain exactly what and where Peter's home was to Eduard and Toris) and now he'd probably left his guest to freeze on his doorstep.

Finally arriving home, Raivis was mortified to find what he had been worrying about all this time was true, as he faced a sailor suited figure crouching at his door step. Peter's clothes were soaked and his hat fallen off probably due to the wet heaviness of it. Raivis cursed himself for being so weak to Russia. He opened his gate which screeched loudly as it swung. Raivis winced at the sound when he saw Peter's head shoot up with a prominent grin spread on his face.

'Raivis!' He exclaimed gleefully, jumping up and sprinting forward. Raivis closed the gate behind him and started slowly heading forward. 'Hey Pete-' Raivis started but found himself cut off as Peter practically flung himself at him, clinging to Raivis back.

'You kept me waiting, I've missed you~' Peter sang, rubbing his face up and down the others cheek. Raivis smiled softly, Peter's cheek was wet but warm and comfy. He reached his arms round and gently hugged the smaller back.

'I-it's good to see you too Peter.' Peter giggled quietly and let go of Raivis. 'Let's get in and change'

Once inside, Raivis proceeded to take off his jacket of and found a small square object in his pocket. He pulled it out and found that it was a little book with sunflowers on. Wanting to see what was occupying his friend Peter came over and leant on Raivis shoulder.

'What's that?' Raivis jumped back the sudden voice in his ear as a shudder run down his spine, his face reddening. 'I-I don't know, I p-probably took it from Russia's by mistake.'

'Can I look?' asked Peter, already easing the book from his hand. Raivis nodded in response. 'G-go wait upstairs, I'll get some dry clothes and be up in a m-m-minute.' Peter began making his way up stairs, book in hand while Raivis made his way to the kitchen. In there he found there was no clean clothes hanging anywhere, as he hadn't had time to do any washing. He quickly did it then and made his way upstairs.

Reaching the landing, he found it a little too quiet considering Peter was round which caused him to get a bit nervous.

'P-peter?' But no one answered. Raivis made his way to his own bedroom and peered in. Peter was sitting on the end of his bed, absorbed in the book, in nothing but his underwear. His briefs were slightly damp due to the rain, the material going slightly see-through and the shape of his crotch more evident. Raivis couldn't help but stare for a minute or so, his heart pounded in his chest and his groin felt suddenly hotter. Raivis tore his eyes away from Peter, stepping back into the landing. Oh god, oh god, was he really getting excited seeing Peter in his underwear? It seemed completely daft, he'd seen him like this before while changing so it'd shouldn't be any different. Raivis stole another peek, just as Peter shifted a little, still fixated on his book. Raivis could almost imagine what it'd feel like having the wet material slide across him like that. He felt himself get a little hard and let out a small whimper, covering his mouth a bit too late.

'Raivis? Did you find anything?' Raivis entered the room, praying that he wasn't erect enough to show yet.

'I-I forgot to do the l-l-laundry this morning' his voice came out a little shaky and he shuffled in further. Peter rose from the bed and placed a hand on Raivis shoulder.

'Are you feeling okay? Your face is bright red' Raivis breath got heavier just by Peter simply touching him and he had to swallow hard. He had to get his mind of this, he hated how easily he reacted to such simple things. He looked about the room and spotted the book on the bed.

'W-w-what's the book about?' he asked, relieved as Peter turned to pick it up. His eyes gleamed as his lifted it.

'I nearly forgot! You won't believe what this is!'

'Wha-'

'It's Russia's diary!' Peter squealed, a toothy grin on his face. Raivis felt an over whelming fear come over him.

'D-diary?'

'Yeah! I didn't think Russia was the type.'

Raivis body started shaking. No way, please no! If Ivan knew he'd taken his diary let alone let Peter read it he was dead for sure. The horrible torture Ivan would out him through. He'd probably stretch him for hours.

Peter saw how scared Raivis was an placed a hand on him again.

'Don't worry, there's nothing bad about you in it. He really talks about China a lot though!'

_China?_

'He seems really close to China. Russia forces him to go out a lot, but he doesn't say where. It must be somewhere really embarrassing' Peter flipped through the book.

'Like here, - "Jao hardly ever consents to me taking him, so sometimes I force him. He turns away from me and tries to resist. No matter how much he denies it I know his enjoys it"'

Raivis couldn't believe this way happening. He knew Ivan and China had a close and complicated relationship but this was a little extreme! '_Oh god I'm is totally dead if Ivan finds out I read this!'_ he thought 'could it really get any worse...'

'Also, does China work for Russia?'

_'I've spoke too soon'_

'Because Russia says he gives him 'blow jobs' occasionally. Is it some kind of work? China apparently really likes it. Must be nice -'

Raivis snatched the book from Peter. This was seriously scary for him, to think Ivan was so blunt even in his own diary. Plus the thought of Ivan s-sucking a guy off made Raivis feel queasy.

'China d-doesn't work for Russia, it's means they're probably l-l-l-lovers...'

'Lovers? You mean they're going out?'

'Y-y-yes.' Raivis shifted in place. It was so embarrassing having to explain this. What if Peter wasn't someone who easily accepted that sort of thing? He had gone awfully quiet but Raivis couldn't bear to face him. Maybe now would be a good time to ask, just to make sure. Raivis took a small step back.

'D-does it bother you?' he sounded raspy, and had began shaking slightly again.

'Does what bother me?'

'Two men, g-g-going out' Raivis ears were burning now, his chest ached and he worried how Peter would react.

'Of course not!' Raivis jumped at the loudness and looked at Peter, who was smiling happily. 'If I was I wouldn't be going out with you silly!' he laughed.

….

Now the situation had completely blown over Raivis head. He didn't remember agreeing to go out with Peter! Since when did this happen! Today just seemed to be one surprise after another.

'When did we s-start dating?'

'About a year ago, when Arthur was teasing me about having no friends or anyone recognise me and you promised you'd always stay with me!'

'I-I didn't realise that was how you saw it, I d-didn't realise we were dating'

Raivis looked at Peter and felt like he'd been shot in the stomach. Peter's face was contorted with pain and hurt and confusion. Raivis had never seen Peter so sad before, he was always so cheerful it was as if Raivis forgot Peter could even feel any other emotion.

'You mean all this time it was just me who thought that way? You didn't think so?' Peter squeaked, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 'I thought it was strange, we never did anything most couples do.' He was freely letting tears come out now, hiccuping and sobbing. 'It's because I'm not a proper nation isn't it, you'd want to be with a big strong nation like Russia or big brother! Someone who can look after you properly'

Raivis leant over and guided Peter back onto the bed.

'Of course not, that's n-not why I-'

'Then why!' Peter sniffed. 'Is it because I smell funny?'

Raivis laughed and wiped Peters tears with his sleeve.

'No, I quite like it actually.'

'Really?'

Raivis laughed again.

'Then how come you won't go out with me?'

'Because you never asked me properly'

Peter swallowed. He sat upright and stared into Raivis eyes. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks. _Woah this is sudden._ Peter was being dead serious about this.

'Raivis, will you be my lover?'

Lover. It made Raivis incredibly happy. He knew he loved Peter, more then just a friend. Earlier was just another moment on a long list of times where Raivis felt himself wanting Peter. But it felt wrong for him to feel this was about someone so much younger then him. Especially Peter, who he had tried so hard to be a big brother to.

_I don't care any more though! _Raivis leant forward and very softly kissed him on the head.

'Okay'

Peter's familiar smile came back and threw himself backwards onto the bed in delight. Raivis face still felt hot and he imagined he looked a state. His heart pounded in his chest loudly and he felt giddy. It was surreal how fast everything just went. He was now Peter's boyfriend, his _lover. _Raivis giggled and threw himself back too. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

Peter got up and looked at the clock. It was 1:20 and pitch black outside. He'd have to call Arthur to pick him up. How lame, still relying on Arthur to get him like some kid.

'I should get home, my clothes are probably dry by now.'

Raivis grabbed Peter's arm. They'd just become a couple after Peter thinking it for so long. Raivis had to make it up to him somehow. He looked into Peter's sea green eye's and skipped a heart beat. How had he denied this feeling all this time.

'I-i-it's quite late and nobody's home right n-now. Y-you could s-s-s-stay over if you want...' He pulled Peter back onto the bed. 'P-please...'

'Hmm...If you insist!' Peter reached out and took off Raivis sweater and proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

'W-what are you doing!' Raivis exclaimed. _He isn't planning on going that far right? In one night?_

'Well you can't go to bed in your clothes...'

_What am I thinking, Peter is too innocent to do such a thing. Though I wouldn't have minded..._

Raivis pulled up the sheets on the bed. It was only slightly bigger then an average single so he and Peter were close. Raivis didn't want to let the chance slip and hugged Peter closer, their faces only a finger space apart.

'I-I might fall off.'

Peter smiled again, though this time his smile felt less innocent.

'I want a kiss.'

Raivis kissed Peter gently. He damned his quick reactions as he could feel he was half hard again. So could Peter.

'That's not right, I want a lover's kiss'

Suddenly, he sat up and leaned over Raivis. For a moment he simply looked and Raivis felt nervous and slightly aroused. His mouth felt dry and he unconsciously licked his lips slightly. Something twinkled in Peter's eye as he closed the gap between them by placing his lips firmly on Raivis. His lips weren't as soft as Raivis had imagined them to be but nonetheless it felt amazing.

Peter applied less pressure and licked at Raivis lip to which he responded with a slight whimper, before Peter fully submerging his tongue into Raivis mouth. He deepened the kiss even more, sliding his tongue underneath Raivis's, licking and playing with it. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, but Raivis felt he could lay there and do it forever. Peter pulled back slowly, sucking at Raivis bottom before finally letting ago. He looked at Raivis again. Both their breath came out heavy and ragged. Peter looked away from Raivis and blushed harder.

'W-was it good?'

Raivis blushed harder too. What an embarrassing thing to ask..

'Yeah, it was amazing' He pulled Peter on top of him.

'I'm not a kid..'

_To think Peter is this good at kissing. Has he done it before?_ Raivis felt slightly annoyed at the thought but this quickly changed when he felt something hard pressing against his own erection.

_Peter really isn't a child, he's tried very hard for me, I should make it up to him... _

Raivis had an idea.

'You're right, you're not a child. S-so I'll teach you something only adults can do.'

'What's that?'

Raivis pushed Peter over onto his back. He blinked as Raivis made his body, stopping at the point where the head of his arousal poked through his boxers.

'I'll give you a 'blow job', and show you how nice it really is'

* * *

Gyaaa~ I felt so naughty writing that word xD In case you were wondering, the bit about Peter smelling funny is because in my head I imagine he'd smell like the sea/salt water, since his entire being is surrounded by it, ya know...yeah, and I like the smell ...weird author will shut up now...


End file.
